Integrating a legacy/third party IP (such as a pre-designed circuit module) with limited support for power management in a next generation system on chip (SOC) with advanced power management scheme is very difficult. One solution is to redesign the IP so that it now meets all the advanced power management protocols. This takes lot of effort and also there is risk of breaking the existing functionality of the IP. It would be useful in the art to solve this problem without redesigning the IP.